(1) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a method and apparatus for practicing sports.
More particularly, the invention pertains to a method and apparatus for practicing pitching a baseball.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
One well known apparatus for practicing pitching a baseball is known as the “CANVAS CATCHER” and consists of an upright frame with a piece of canvas mounted on the frame. A single opening is formed in the canvas. The width of the opening is generally equivalent to the width of a regulation home plate. A pitcher practices by throwing a ball into the opening. This device has been available and successfully marketed for many years and apparently exemplifies conventional wisdom that pitchers should practice by throwing a baseball over home plate into an opening having a width comparable to home plate.
The width of a regulation home plate is seventeen inches. The diameter of a regulation “hardball” baseball is about three inches. A ball thrown over a regulation home plate is, according to the rules of baseball, called a strike if any portion of the ball is over the plate. This rule has the effect of making the strike zone equal to about twenty-three inches. Accordingly, pitching devices having an opening that has a width equal to about seventeen inches do not accurately represent the strike zone according to the rules of baseball, and do not enable a pitcher to practice throwing a baseball over areas that are inside and outside the outer edges of home plate and that still qualify as a strike because a portion of the ball passes over home plate.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved pitching device that accurately reflects the strike zone according to the rules of baseball and that enables a baseball pitcher to practice throwing a baseball in selected areas of such a strike zone.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide improved apparatus for practicing sports.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus for practicing pitching a baseball.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved pitching practice apparatus that enables a pitcher to practice pitching by throwing a baseball to areas outside of the strike zone.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide an improved pitching practice apparatus that enables a pitcher to readily identify and throw to specific areas in the strike zone.
These and other, further and more specific objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the drawings, in which: